The Halloween Takeover of Motiongate
'''The Halloween Takeover of Motiongate '''is a limited-time event in Motiongate UK. Plot The villain known as '''Chaos '''tells '''Cain '''to take over what is now Israel, and he tells '''Sharptooth '''to take over the Great Valley by imprisoning Littlefoot and Company in amber, then he tells '''Queen Oriale '''to take Angel's soul away to keep her alive, etc. It's HALLOWEEN! And the villains took over the universe just for Halloween! That is, until the sun rises... Known villains (meet-and-greet characters) * Chaos * Cain * Sharptooth * Queen Oriale * Victor Veloci * Master Xandred * Cronus * Captain Hook * Van Helsing (Saturday the 14th) * Count Horriball * Maleficent * Dr. Horrible * Music Meister * Dr. Blowhole * Gekko Moriah * Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder * Hades * Jareth * Jadis the White Witch, who shows Cain her stone statue victims * Thanos * Darkseid * Evox * Sinistar * Mumm-Ra * Skeletor * Hordak * Zordrak * Dr. Claw * No-Heart * Prime Evil * Killer Tomatoes * Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene * Bill Cipher * Nightmare Moon * Mephiles the Dark * Slappy the Dummy * Hawk Moth * Baron Silas Von Greenback * The Hood * The Hooded Claw * Dick Dastardly * Lord Fear * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Makuta Teridax * Madam Odius * Gargamel * KOMPLEX * Kilokahn * Grimlord * Overlord James Bent * Chairman McKraken * Dr. Drakken * Shendu * Pinky and Brain * Lawrence Limburger * General Parvo * Bad Rap * Dr. Piranoid * Lord Nebula * Baron Dark * Emperor Dark * Prince Lotor * Dark Surfer * Sideshow Bob * Plankton * Psy-Crow * HighRoller * Vilgax * Mon-Star * Lord Optimatus * General Deuce * The Masked Mutant * Prince Phobos * Ozai * Fleshlumpeater * Sledge * Poisandra * Chucky * Pinhead * Jason Voorhees * Michael Myers * Dr. Evil * Dracula (Van Helsing 2004) * Loki * Set * Freddy Krueger * Agent Smith * Cruella DeVil * Queen Beryl * Daleks * Zeebad * Sleestaks * Ozymandias * The Legion of Doom (DC) * The Masters of Evil (Marvel) * Davros * Enik * Mysterons * Captain Black * King Goobot V * Jenner * General Woundwort * Chairface Chippendale * Claudandus * Carface Carruthers * Cat R. Waul * Gaston * Warren T. Rat * Sauron the Dark Lord * Ultron * Lady Treamaine * Vrak * Prince Vekar * Emperor Mavro * Wayne Cramp * King Gorgeous Gorge * Myotismon * Team Rocket * Ghastly Grinner * The Cryptkeeper * Pennywise the Clown * Christine the Car * The Phantom of the Opera * The Wicked Witch of the West * Dr. Zomboss * Dr. Wily * Dr. Eggman * Axel Gear * Megatron * Ursula * Jafar * Bowser * Magneto * Green Goblin * Count Dregon * Lord Dread * Lord Drakon * Panthea * Zelda of Guk * ISIL * Cutty-Sark the Witch * Zigzag the Grand Vizier * Ming the Merciless * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen * Wrath-Amon * Lord Helspont * Skeleton King Props * Turned-into-stone Narnians such as a kangaroo about to kick and a bear about to attack * Infinity Sword * Amber-trapped Littlefoot, amber-trapped Cera, amber-trapped Ducky, amber-trapped Petrie, amber-trapped Spike, amber-trapped Chomper, and amber-trapped Ruby * Chaos's Sword * Bagpipes given to Chaos by Satan, his general-son * Zigzag's triumphant carpet Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Events